Das Unvorstellbare
Die Crew der USS Voyager untersucht die Körper auf einem außerirdischen Friedhof. Dabei wird Harry Kim durch ein Loch im Subraum auf die Heimatwelt der fremden Art befördert. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Der bio-polymere Rückstand Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] entdeckt in den Ringen eines Klasse D Planeten ein neues, stabiles Element. Harry Kim stellt fest, dass dieses Element eine große atomare Masse mit über 50 Nukleonen besitzt. Außerdem ist es stabil. Captain Kathryn Janeway ist über die Entdeckung dieses stabilen transuranischen Elements in einer natürlichen Umgebung sehr erstaunt. Dieses neue Element würde laut Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres den Bau von ultradünnen Reaktorhüllen sowie extrem hitzebeständige Gehäuse für Sonden ermöglichen. Janeway lässt Fähnrich Kim nach dem Ort mit der höchsten Konzentration dieses Elements scannen. Bald darauf meldet Kim, dass sich das Element in den meisten der Asteroiden in den Ringen vorhanden ist. Kim will eine Probe isolieren und an Bord beamen. Allerdings hält es B’Elanna Torres für besser, wenn sie das Element in seiner natürlichen Umgebung untersuchen würden. Da auf den meisten Asteroiden eine Klasse-M-Umgebung vorhanden ist, wäre dies problemlos möglich. Janewqy beauftragt daher Chakotay mit der Mission, der Kim in das Außenteam beordert. Commander Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres und Fähnrich Harry Kim beamen auf einen der Asteroiden, um nähere Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Sie untersuchen eine Höhle mit ihren Tricordern und suchen nach dem Element. Harry Kim ortet die größte Konzentration dieses Elements 30 Meter vor ihnen. Dabei entdecken sie organische Rückstände, die dort von der Decke hängen. Torres identifiziert diesen mithilfe ihres Tricorders als biopolymeren Rückstand. Torres ortet eine Erhöhung der Werte und geht weiter. Tatsächlich finden sie dort jedoch eine große Zahl von Leichen, eingehüllt in eine weiße Polymerverbindung. Torres identifiziert die Toten als Klasse-5-Humanoiden. Akt I: In der Welt der Lebenden thumb|Harry auf einem fremden Planeten Chakotay meldet Captain Janeway, dass sich in der Höhle 18 humanoide Leichname, davon elf männliche und sieben weibliche befinden. Erste Scans ergeben, dass das unbekannte Element aus den toten Körpern stammt und ein Nebenprodukt ihres unterschiedlich weit fortgeschrittenen Verwesungsprozesses ist. Einige sind seit Jahren hier, andere seit Tagen, einer kam vor etwa 12 Stunden an. Weil die Toten mit verschränkten Armen erschienen sind, vermutet Chakotay, dass sie sich in einer Begräbnisstätte befinden. Janeway erkundigt sich auch nach dem Element. Torres informiert Janeway, dass das Element aus den Leichen ausströmt und scheinbar ein Nebenprodukt ihres Verwesungsprozesses ist. Da es sich augenscheinlich um eine Begräbnisstätte handelt, besteht Chakotay darauf, keine Tricorder zu verwenden, sondern nur mit den Augen zu beobachten, um die Totenruhe nicht zu stören. Harry ist gegenteiliger Ansicht. Er sieht es als einmalige Gelegenheit, Erkenntnisse über eine neue Spezies zu erlangen. Captain Janeway schließt sich jedoch der Meinung Chakotays an und weist an, die Tricorder auf passiven Scan zu stellen und dort nichts zu verändern. Chakotay schlägt vor, sich auf visuelle Beobachtungen zu beschränken, was Janeway gestattet. Die drei beginnen daraufhin mit einer Untersuchung der Grabstätte. Chakotay fordert Torres und Kim auf, sich auf ihre Augen zu verlassen und auf Details zu achten, da sie nach der Mission einen Bericht abliefern müssen. Kim bedankt sich beim Commander für die Möglichkeit seine Meinung äußern zu dürfen. Chakotay erzählt ihm daraufhin von einer Ausgrabung auf Ktaria VII, an der er teilnahm. Er wollte ein Andenken an diese Mission haben und nahm einen Stein aus der Grabstätte mit. Später erkannte er, dass es ein heiliger Stein war. Die Ktarianer legten tausende Steine in das Grab, von denen jeder für ein bestimmtes Gebet steht. Ohne es zu wollen, hatte Chakotay das Grab geschändet. Torres kommt bald zurück und meint, dass sie alles registriert habe, was man mit bloßem Auge sehen könnte. Chakotay befragt sie nach ihren Erkenntnissen. Torres meint, dass die Fremden ihre Toten auf Asteroiden begraben und dass es keine Artefakte oder Inschriften gibt gibt. Chakotay meint, dass es etwas bedeutet, dass es keine Artefakte gibt: Diese Rasse glaubt, dass sie keine Kleidung benötigen und das Fehlen von Artefakten weist darauf hin, dass sie glauben, im Jenseits keine Güter mitnehmen zu können. Kim fragt nach, warum er meint, diese Spezies glaube an ein Leben nach dem Tod. Er weist auf die Position der Arme und Hände der Toten. Sie sind in Posen der Freude und Heiterkeit bestattet, was auf ein Leben nach dem Tod weist. Außerdem betreibe diese Kultur vielel Rituale um ihre Toten, was darauf hinweist. Torres wirft ein, dass die Klingonen auch an ein Leben nach dem Tod glauben, aber keine Begräbnisrituale besitzen, sondern ihre Toten einfach nur auf die effektivste Weise beseitigen. Chakotay will gerade auf archäologische Ausgrabungen auf der klingonischen Heimatwelt verweisen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch ertönt und Lichtphänomene erscheint. thumb|Chakotay und Torres untersuchen den Leichnam. Währenddessen taucht plötzlich eine Subraumvakuole auf. Chakotay lässt daraufhin mit den Tricordern scannen und Harry Kim erkennt eine dimensionale Verzerrung und die Bildung einer Art Subraumvakuole. Das Außenteam wird daraufhin auf Chakotays Befehl zum Schiff zurückgebeamt. Seska hat jedoch Probleme, das Außenteam zu erfassen. Daher fordert sie die Offiziere auf, näher zusammenzurücken, damit sie ein blindes Beamen auf ihre Komsignale durchführen kann. Die Subraumverzerrungen der Vakuole stören jedoch die Erfassung. Seska kann aber nur Chakotay, Torres und eine erst kürzlich Verstorbene, die vorher nicht in der Höhle lag, auf der Transporterplattform materialisieren. Harry Kim ist nicht dabei. Janeway lässt Tuvok daraufhin nach Kim scannen. Er kann ihn jedoch nicht lokalisieren und findet ihn auch im gesamten Asteroidenfeld nicht. Janeway befiehlt daraufhin Nottransporterprozedur 21 Alpha, die Seska bereits initiiert hatte, kann Kim nicht aufgespürt werden. Die Subraumvakuole ist ebenfalls verschwunden. Sie checkt nun die Transporterlogbücher. Anschließend schlussfolgert Seska, dass Kim in die Vakuole gezogen worden ist. Chakotay denkt, dass der Leichnam aus der Vakuole gekommen ist. Torres scannt den Leichnam mit ihrem Tricorder und entdeckt elektrische Aktivität in ihrem Gehirn. Sie scheint erst vor einigen Minuten gestorben zu sein. Torres will sie daher wiederbeleben. Chakotay hat Bedenken, sich in eine fremde Kultur einzumischen. Jedoch lässt er sich von Torres überzeugen, da Kim weg ist und sie wahrscheinlich die Einzige ist, die sagen kann, was mit Kim geschehen ist. Chakotay, Torres und der Leichnam werden weiter auf die Krankenstation gebeamt, wo versucht werden soll die Tote wiederzubeleben. Kim findet sich indess in einer Art Sarg wieder und macht sich durch Klopfen und Rufen bemerkbar. Es stehen ihm fremde Humanoide gegenüber, die gerade die Bestattung einer Frau Ptera durchgeführt haben. Ein Priester hält eine Ansprache. Als sie das Rufen vernehmen, lässt er sofort den Zenotaph deaktivieren. Akt II: Bei den Vhnori thumb|Hatil Garan verabschiedet sich von seiner Frau Araya Kim wird in einen Raum gebracht und unterhält sich dort mit Hatil Garan, der sich kurz zuvor von seiner Frau Araya verabschiedet hat, da er sich auf den Tod vorbereiten will. Sie gibt ihm eine Schachtel und er meint, dass sich darin so viele Erinnerungen wiederfinden. Araya meint, dass sie diesen selbstlosen Akt immer in Ehren halten werden, aber sie ihn trotzdem vermissen wird. Hatil bezeichnet seine Tat als letztes selbstloses Geschenk an sie und die Kinder. Hatil erwartet jedoch, sie in der nächsten Emanation wiederzusehen. Außerdem soll er seinem Vater ausrichten, dass die von diesem gesetzten Garilibäume nun schon drei Jahre in Folge blühen. Er verspricht, dies zu tun und verabschiedet sich. Dann verlässt seine Frau den Raum und Hatil bleibt zurück. thumb|Neria spricht mit Kim. Kim wird unterdessen von einem Vhnori in einen anderen Raum gebracht, wo er sich hinsetzen soll. Hatil beobachtet sie dabei und erkundigt sich, wer Kim ist. Die Priester meinen, dass Kim aus der nächsten Emanation stammt und will auf den Thanatologen warten. Als Kim Fragen stellt, meint der Priester, dass er auf den Thanatologen warten soll. Hatil soll nicht darüber nachdenken, bis der Thanatologe eingetroffen ist. Dieser ist sichtlich erschüttert, als er von Harry erfährt, das jener auf dem Asteroiden, dem Ort, von dem er kam Leichname gefunden hat, stammt. Kurz darauf trifft Doktor Neria ein, der Chefthanatologe der Einrichtung. Er fragt Kim, von welcher Spezies er stammt. Kim erklärt bereitwillig, dass er ein Mensch ist und von der Erde, einem Planeten in einem weit entfernten Teil der Galaxie, stammt. Garan erwähnt, dass Kim von Toten auf einem Asteroiden berichtete und fragt nach der Bedeutung dieses Fundes. Neria beruhigt Garan und spricht allein mit Kim. Dieser erklärt Harry, dass er sich er sich auf der Heimatwelt der Vhnori befindet und in der Welt der Lebenden befände und aus der nächsten Emanation, dem Leben nach dem Tod zurückgekehrt sei. Da der Planet keine Ringe hat, bittet Kim um Sternenkarten. Jedoch meint Neria, dass Kim aus einer anderen Dimension stammt. Dieser sit sich sicher, dass Kim aus dem Leben nach dem Tode zurückgekehrt ist. thumb|Ptera wird sediert. Währenddessen gelingt es auf der Voyager dem Doktor die tote Vhnori wiederzubeleben, nachdem er ihr den Hirntumor, an dem sie litt, entfernt hat. Anschließend reproduzierte er das Nervengewebe und wendete die Standardpostmortemwiederbelebungsmethode der Sternenflotte für Klasse-5-Humanoiden an. Janeway erkundigt sich nach dem Polymer. Er erklärt, dass das Biopolymer ein Nebenprodukt des Verwesungsprozesses ihrer Spezies ist. Als ihr Gewebe abstarb, haben sich die Zellmembranen in ein biopolymeres Harz aufgelöst, dass durch die Epidermis ausgeschieden wurde. Er vermutet, dass dies ihr natürlicher Verwesungsprozess ist. Chakotay ist entsetzt, dass er mit dem Außenteam durch tote Körper gewandert ist. Der Doktor verlangt inzwischen von Kes zwei Einheiten Netinaline, um die Frau aufzuwecken. Janeway und der Doktor beruhigen die Frau und Janeway stellt sich vor. Sie stellt sich als Ptera vor und fragt zunächst, wo ihr Bruder sei, da sie davon ausgeht in der nächsten Emanation zu sein. Als Captain Janeway ihr erklärt, das die keineswegs das Leben nach dem Tod sei und sie den Tumor aus ihrem Gehirn entfernten. Sie fragt danach, ob sie in der nächsten Emanation wäre. Jedoch erklärt Janeway, dass sie sich auf einem Raumschiff befindet. Sie gerät daraufhin in Panik und muss abermals sediert werden. Akt III: Untersuchungen thumb|Neria erklärt Kim den Zenotaph. Auf der Vhnori-Heimatwelt erklärt Dr. Neria Harry Kim die Funktionsweise des Zenotaphs. Er wird genutzt, dass Personen, die dem Tode nahe, jedoch noch nicht tot sind, in den Zenotaph, den sargähnlichen Kasten, in dem sich Harry anfangs wiederfand, gelegt werden. Kurz vor dem Auftauchen des spektalen Bruchs - der Subraumvakuole - werden sie vom Zenotaphen getötet, so wie es auch mit Ptera, der sich nun auf der Voyager befindlichen Vhnori geschah. Die Vhnori glauben, dass der Leichnam dadurch in die nächste Emanation überwechseln. Der Zenotaph erzeugt die Subraumvakiolen jedoch nicht. Vielmehr handelt es sich dabei um ein natürliches, an diesem Ort alle sechs Stunden auftretendes Phänomen. Diese spektralen Brüche treten an vielen Orten auf ihrer Heimatwelt auf und werden daher genutzt. Als Dr. Neria Harry nach der nächsten Emanation befragt, kann dieser ihm keine befriedigende Auskunft geben und verweist auf die komplizierte Situation eines Erstkontakts. Kim berichtet, dass er verschiedene Leichname gesehen hat. Neria erkundigt sich, ob es spezifische medizinische Daten gibt. Neria beschließt jedoch Harry eingehend mittels einer Bioanalyse zu untersuchen, da er sich so erste Erkenntnisse über das Leben nach dem Tod erhofft. Da seine technischen Möglichkeiten nicht ausreichen, beschließt er ihn in eine andere Einrichtung verlegen zu lassen. Die Bitte Kims, ihn wieder durch den Zenotaph zu schicken, um so zurück auf die Voyager zu gelangen, lehnt er ab. Harry soll Dr. Ranora folgen. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay orten Vhnori-Leichname auf den Asteroiden. Auf der Voyager finden Chakotay und Captain Janeway mithilfe von Scans heraus, dass insgesamt über 200.000 Leichname über die Asteroiden verstreut sind und etwa alle zwei Stunden ein neuer aus einer Subraumvakuole auftaucht. Chakotay versucht sie mit einem hochauflösenden Subraumscan zu untersuchen. Unterdessen erlangt Ptera wieder das Bewusstsein. Daraufhin wird Janeway vom Doktor auf die Krankenstation gerufen, der sie informiert, dass ihr Gast diesmal ruhiger ist. Janeway erhält von Pteras Antworten einen Eindruck, was mit Kim passiert sein könnte. Ptera erkundigt sich danach, was mit ihrem Volk passiert, wenn sie sterben. Janeway muss jedoch sagen, dass sie dies auch nicht genau wissen. Sie wissen nur, dass die Leichen durch die Subraumvakuolen auf den Asteroiden deponiert werden. Ptera fragt jedoch, was dann passiert. Janeway versteht diese Frage jedoch nicht recht. Ptera meint, dass sie in der nächsten Emanation alle Fragen über das Universum und den Sinn des Lebens beantwortet werden könnte. Nachdem Janeway Pteras Fragen nach dem Leben nach dem Tod nicht beantworten kann, verweist sie jedoch darauf, dass es nicht bedeutet, das keine Antworten existierten. Ptera beginnt zu weinen und berichtet, dass sie immer hoffte, sie würde ihren Bruder wiedertreffen und ihm von seinen Kindern und Freunden erzählen zu können. Jedoch ist er nicht hier. Ptera ist sich unsicher, was sie tun soll. Sie fragt, ob sie den Rest ihres Lebens auf diesem Raumschiff verbringen soll. Janeway versichert ihr, dass sie versuchen wird, herauszufinden, was mit ihr passiert ist und sie sofort über Erkenntnisse informieren wird. Kes tritt hinzu und bietet an, sie im Raumschiff herumzuführen. Außerdem lädt sie sie zum Essen ein. Plötzlich wird das Schiff erschüttert und Janeway, verlangt von der Brücke einen Bericht. Paris meldet eine dimensionale Verzerrung beim Hauptmaschinenraum. Torres ruft daraufhin Torres. Diese geht in eine Jeffriesröhre. Währenddessen taucht im Maschinenraum ein erster vhnorianischer Leichnam auf, der von Torres entdeckt wird. Akt IV: Zweifel im Glauben thumb|Hatil Garan zweifelt zunehmend an seinem Glauben. Auf der Vhnori-Heimatwelt zweifelt Hatil Garan zunehmend an der Richtigkeit der Entscheidung zu sterben. Er spricht mit Loria über seine Zweifel. Hatil ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er bereit ist. Er meint, dass er beginnt, sich zu fragen, was wirklich passiert, wenn sie sterben. Er ist sich unsicher, ob er wirklich auf die nächste Bewusstseinsebene wechselt. Loria fragt ihn, ob der Fremde ihn diese Zweifel gebracht hat. Hatil meint, dass er nicht mehr so begierig darauf ist, in die nächste Emanation zu wechseln. Neria meint, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, dass er seinen Glauben aufgibt und bittet ihn, an seinen Vater zu denken, der auf ihn warten wird. Außerdem solle er nicht den Lügen von Kim über die nächste Emanation nicht glauben. Hatil meiint, dass er Angst habe. Sie drängt ihn nicht zu zweifeln und geht. Diese wendet sich daraufhin empört an Kim und fordert ihn auf, sich nicht in das Leben ihres Mannes einzumischen. Anschließend verlässt sie den Raum, ehe Kim sich entschuldigen kann. Hatil fragt ihn nochmals nach dem Leben nach dem Tod. Doch Kim erklärt ihm nochmals, dass er aus einer anderen Welt, vielleicht einer anderen Dimension stammt, wo Milliarden von Wesen leben. Kim berichtet, dass er nur die körperlichen Überreste seiner Leute sah. Hatil hält es dennoch für möglich, dass es vielleicht keine höhere Existenz für sie gibt und sie einfach aufhören zu existieren, wenn sie sterben. Kim kann dies jedoch nicht erklären. Er fragt, ob sie keine Thanatologen haben. Kim erklärt, dass Ärzte, Philosophen und Theologen über das Leben nach dem Tod diskutierten, aber niemand eine Antwort gefunden hat. Er berichtet, dass es Einige Leute gibt, die sogar freiwillig in die nächste Emanation gehen, wenn sie mit dem Leben nicht zufrieden sind. Im Gespräch mit Harry erklärt Hatil ihm, dass er durch eine chronische Beinverletzung seit einem Unfall seiner Familie zur Last falle und daher durch eine Familienversammlung sein Übertritt in die nächste Emanation beschlossen wurde. Obwohl er es nicht bewerten will, scheint Harry dadurch sichtlich entsetzt zu sein. Auch Hatil gibt zu, dass er trotz des Wissens, dass seine Familie diese Entscheidung aus Liebe getroffen hat und seine Freunde ihn beglückwünschen, er zunehmend Angst vor dem Sterben verspürt. Kim meint, dass seine Spezies auch nicht weiß, was nach dem Tod passiert. Zwar hätten sie keine Thanatologen, dafür Mediziner, Philosophen und Theologen, die sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht haben, über das Leben nach dem Tod zu diskutieren. Hatil meint, dass sein Volk zu der Erkenntnis gelangt ist, dass dieses Leben nur der Übergang zu einem weiteren Leben ist. Manche Vhnori gehen freiwillig in die nächste Emanation über. Hatil berichtet auch, dass er seit seinem Unfall eine Belastung für seine Familie ist. Also wurde eine Familienversammlung einberufen und es wurde beschlossen, dass er in die nächste Emanation wechseln müsse. Kim kann sein Entsetzen nicht verbergen und Hatil äußert, dass er immer mehr Angst vor dem Sterben hat, seit er mit ihm gesprochen hat. Auf der Voyager sind zeitweilig zwei weitere Leichen aufgetaucht, da die Subraumvakuolen anscheinend vom Warpkern angezogen werden. Janeway bemerkt dies, als sie an einer Konsole im Maschinenraum arbeitet. Tuvok remoduliert die Schildharmonik, was jedoch das Erscheinen der Vakuolen nicht verhindern kann. Nachdem eine Leiche auf der zweiten Ebene des Maschinenraums erscheint, weist Tuvok mehrere Crewmitglieder an, diese in die Leichenraum zu bringen. Janeway stellt fest, dass von jeder Leiche eine Art neurale Energie freigesetzt wurde, die durch die Hülle zu den Ringen hinüberströmte. Deren Frequenz ist identisch mit der der Hintergrundstrahlung in dem Asteroidenfeld. Da das Schiff durch die Vakuolen, welche die magnetischen Eindämmungssperren des Warpkerns durchdringen, droht das Schiff die Antimaterieeindämmung zu verlieren. Janeway erkennt, dass die Vakuolen wohl vom Warpkern angezogen werden, da sie sich in einem Umkreis von 20 Metern gebildet haben. Daher ruft sie Paris auf der Brücke und befiehlt ihm mit Warp 7 einen Kurs weg vom Planeten zu setzen. Paris fliegt das Schiff weg und sie entfernen sie sich 0,6 Lichtjahre von den Asteroiden. Torres stellt fest, dass es nun keine Subraumvakuolen mehr formieren. Anschließend befiehlt Janeway Torres, einen Weg zu finden, den Warpkern vor den Vakuolen zu schützen. thumb|Kes kümmert sich um Ptera. Kes unterhält sich währenddessen mit Ptera im Kasino. Diese berichtet, dass ihnen immer erzählt wurde, dass sie in der nächsten Emanation wunderschöne Dinge sehen würden. Ptera ist unterdessen zunehmend verzweifelt, da sie in ihrer Hoffnung ihre Familie wiederzusehen entäuscht wurde und sich nun ganz allein in dieser Dimension glaubt. Sie fragt sich, was mit all den Anderen geschehen ist, die vor ihr starben. Kes berichtet ihr, dass die Ocampa ihre Toten im Erdboden begraben und glauben, dass sein Comra, seine Seele im Jenseits freiglassen wird. Ptera meint, dass sie nicht versteht, dass sie nicht an die Seele glauben, sondern glauben, dass sie in der nächsten Emanation mit ihren Körpern reisen und dort mit ihren Familien vereinigt werden. Sie ist verzweifelt, da nichts davon wirklich zu sein scheint. Sie meint, dass dies nicht ihre Welt ist und sie so nicht existieren kann. Daher fragt sie, ob sie zurückgeschickt werden kann. Kes meint, dass es an Bord nur einen Offizier gibt, der dies entscheiden kann. Im Konferenzraum besprechen die Offiziere daraufhin das weitere Vorgehen. Torres schlägt vor, den Transporterunfall zu rekonstruieren. Sie denkt, dass sie die Umstände des Unfalls rekonstruieren könnten. Unterdessen kommen B'Elanna und Chakotay auf die Idee, Ptera mit einem Subraumsender durch eine der Subraumvakuolen zurück zu beamen, so Harry Kim zu finden und mit ihm so zu erfassen und zurückzubeamen. Torres will daher den Transporterunfall rekonstruieren und so Kim wiederzufinden. Janeway macht Ptera das Risiko klar, aber diese ist bereit zu sterben, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, nach Hause zu gelangen. Daher befiehlt Janeway Chakotay Ptera in den Gebrauch eines Subraumtransponders einzuweisen. thumb|Chakotay und Torres treffen letzte Vorbereitungen. Im Maschinenraum treffen Chakotay und Torres letzte Vorbereitungen. Unterdessen betreten, Janeway und Kes mit Ptera den Transporterraum und der Captain versichert sich noch einmal, dass Ptera alle Details ihres Plans verstanden hat. Als sich eine Vakuole auf Deck 13 bildet und die magnetischen Sperren stabil bleiben, informiert Chakotay Janeway darüber. Seska erfasst daraufhin die Vakuole mit dem Transporter und Ptera begibt sich auf die Transporterplattform. Janeway wünscht ihr viel Glück und Seska beamt Ptera. Dann passt sie ihre Muster an die Subraumverzerrungen an. Beim Versuch Ptera durch die Vakuole zu beamen, schließt sich diese allerdings. Seska muss den Vorgang abbrechen, die Notenergie in Puffer 4 umleiten und sie auf der Transporterplattform rematerialisieren. Da ist Ptera jedoch bereits tot und wird von Janeway aufgefangen. Kes scannt sie und stellt fest, dass keine Gehirnaktivität mehr vorhanden ist und dieses Mal nicht wiederbelebt werden kann. Janeway ruft Torres, die meldet, dass sie noch zwei Stunden hier sicher sind. Pteras Leichnam wird von Seska auf einen der Asteroiden gebeamt. Es bleiben lediglich zwei Stunden, bis das Schiff zerstört wird. Janeway lässt Seska daraufhin nach Harry Kim im Umkreis von 10 Astronomischen Einheiten scannen. Als Janeway schon gegangen ist, verabschiedet sich Kes noch von Ptera und hofft, dass sie ihren Weg nach dem Tod finden wird. Akt V: Gerade noch rechtzeitig thumb|Hatil Garan wickelt sich in sein Leichentuch. Dr. Neria eröffnet Kim, dass sie eine gründlichere Bioanalyse an ihm durchführen wollen. Außerdem wollen sie seine komplette Neuralchemie untersuchen. Diese würde einen detaillierten Bioscan beinhalten. Da ihre Einrichtung nicht dafür ausgelegt ist, soll er in den Komplex bei Paffran verlegt werden. Harry Kim meint nachdrücklich, dass er zurückkehren muss, da sein Schiff nicht ewig warten wird. Er bittet auch darum, sich einen der Zenotaphen ansehen zu dürfen. Neria meint, dass das was er repräsentiert viele nervös macht und manche ihn als Bedrohung für ihren Glauben an das Leben nach dem Tode betrachten. Nachdem Dr. Neria sich weiterhin sperrt, Kim eine Rückkehr zu ermöglichen, ist dieser zunehmend verzweifelt. Hatil wickelt sich unterdessen in sein eigenes Leichentuch und erklärt Kim diese Zeremonie. Dieses Tuch wird seit fünf Generationen weitergegeben. Im Grunde freuen sie sich auf diese Zeremonie. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sein Vater und sein Großvater dieses Tuch anlegten. Sein Vater hegte keinerlei Zweifel, wohin ihn dieser Weg führen würde. Jedoch fühlt er sich selbst nicht so. Kim fragt, wieso er dies nicht tut. Er überlegte bereits in die karallianischen Berge zu fliehen, wo ihn Freunde verstecken könnten. Jedoch will er seine Familie nicht verletzen, da sie sich Sorgen machen würde und sich fragen würde, ob er verletzt wäre. Da auch Hatil lieber weiterleben will, seine Familie jedoch nicht enttäuschen möchte, schmieden die beiden einen Plan. Harry will sich statt Hatil in dessen zeremonielles Leichentuch wickeln und durch den Zenotaphen in seine Dimension gebracht werden, während Hatil guten Gewissens in den Bergen bei seinen Freunden weiterleben kann. Kim erklärt ihm, dass die Voyager vermutlich noch bei dem Asteroiden ist und ihn an Bord beamen wird, sobald sie sein Signal orten. Der Haken daran ist jedoch laut Garan, dass Harry durch die Übertragung sterben würde und umgehend wiederbelebt werden müsste. Kim versucht Garan zu beruhigen, dass ihre Medizin recht weit entwickelt ist und Leute Stunden nach dem Tod wiederbelebt wurden. Harry will das Risiko eingehen, da es seine einzige Möglichkeit ist, zurückzukehren. Hatil beginnt sich wieder auszuwickeln und zeigt Kim anschließend, wie es Leichentuch korrekt gewickelt wird. thumb|Harry in Leichenbinden Später steht Araya am Zenotaphen und hält Kims Hand. Sie bittet ihn, dass er Toyan und Varel grüßen soll. Dann legt er sich zurück und der Zenotaph wird geschlossen. Neria spricht einige Worte und wünscht ihm eine bessere Zukunft, frei von Gebrechen und ein höheres Verständnis des Kosmos. Kim reißt unterdessen die Binden von seinem Kopf und atmet tief durch. Araya spricht Garan nochmals ihre Liebe zu und aktiviert dann den Zenotaph. Zwei Stäbe fahren heraus und berühren Kims Hals, wo sie ihn töten. Auf Deck 15 der USS Voyager materialisiert sich unterdessen der nächste Körper. Das Dämpfungsfeld hält stand und Chakotay lässt den Körper auf einen der Asteroiden beamen. Das Dämpfungsfeld fällt auf 21 %. Torres empfiehlt inzwischen das System zu verlassen, da die Schäden immer größer werden. Janeway stimmt nachdenklich zu und lässt Paris das Schiff wenden. Die Voyager befindet sich gerade im Begriff das System zu verlassen, da eine Zerstörung des Warpkerns unmittelbar bevorsteht, als eine weitere Vakuole erscheint. Chakotay erkennt, dass Kim auf Deck zwölf aus einer Vakuole fällt. Chakotay stellt jedoch fest, dass der Körper tot ist. Er wird umgehend von Seska auf die Krankenstation gebeamt, wo es dem Doktor mit Hilfe von Kes gelingt ihn wiederzubeleben. Nachdem er Cordrazin verabreicht hat, kommt Kim wieder zu sich und wird vom Doktor, Kes und den eingetroffenen Janeway und Tuvok begrüßt. thumb|Der Captain ermuntert ihn sich Zeit zu nehmen Harry Kim sitzt im Casino an einem Tisch und sieht aus dem Fenster. Dabei stochert er lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Captain Janeway setzt sich zu ihm und fragt, wie er sich fühle, worauf er erwidert morgen seinen Dienst wieder antreten zu können. Doch sie gibt ihm noch zwei Tage Urlaub und rät ihm, die Erlebnisse, die er gemacht hat, nicht einfach abzutun, sondern sich ausreichend mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen, etwa darüber zu schreiben oder zu malen. Es gibt Erfahrungen, die es wert sind genauer bedacht zu werden. Sie meint, dass alles furchtbar schnell geht und man sich, wenn man älter wird, wünscht man hätte über die außergewöhnlichen Erlebnisse länger reflektiert. Er meint, dass diese Leute glauben, dass sie auf den Tod vorbereitet sind und wissen, was mit ihnen passiert. Jedoch denkt er, dass nicht s davon real ist und sie kein Leben nach dem Tod haben und nur auf diesen Asteroiden verwesen. Dieser Äußerung, entgegnet Captain Janeway, dass die neurale Energie, die von den Leichnamen freigesetzt wird, ein Teil des elektromagnetischen Feldes ist, das den Planeten umgibt. Dieses hat ihren Messungen zufolge eine außergewöhnlich hohe Quantendichte, Musterkomplexität und ist außergewöhnlich dynamisch. Auf Harrys Frage ob sie glaube, dass dieses Energiefeld die höhere Bewusstseinsebene sei, an die die Vhnori glauben, antwortet sie, dass sie es nicht wisse. Allerdings sei sie überzeugt davon, dass das, was man über den Tod nicht weiß, viel unvorstellbarer ist als das, was man weiß. Kim bedankt sich für die Worte des Captains und bleibt Sitzen, während Janeway das Kasino verlässt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Captain Janeway erwähnt zu Anfang, dass der Föderation 246 Elemente bekannt seien. Gegenwärtig beläuft sich die Zahl der bekannten Elemente auf 118 (Stand 2015). Ethan Phillips (Neelix) hat in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt. Der Kinofilm (Sternzeit: 48632,4 - 48650,1) spielt kurz nach den Ereignissen dieser Episode. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Emanations (episode) es:Emanations fr:Emanations (épisode) nl:Emanations Unvorstellbare, Das